Child Of Death
by SleepyMortuusAsh
Summary: Harry Potter, the oldest twin of younger Kevin Potter, gets sent away to the Dursleys when Kevin was thought to be the BWL... but what if the adults are wrong? What happens when Harry meets his true father... Death? Will Harry get his revenge or will it be his downfall? (BRAND NEWWWW)
1. Chapter 1

-/-/-/-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything from it, just this new storyplot that came out of my imagination.

Warnings: James and Lily Potter are alive but are slightly nasty at first and becomes horrid in the future chapters, if you dislike this type of thing then I suggest you leave (Sorrryyyyy). Swearing, abusive Dursleys, Bashing Dumbledore, some Bashing Weasleys and the Potters are damn bashing as well (not Harry) and beating/blood/violent but NO sexual abuse.

Pairing: DRACO MALFOY/HARRY POTTER

-/-/-/-

Summary:

-/-/-/-

This is now rewritten, I hope you enjoy this improved version! Please look at the note at the bottom for reason.

-/-

Chapter One

A black figure moved towards the Potters' home silently, it laughed madly when it blasted the plain front door down and merely brushed the screaming nanny aside with a deadly green light that shot out of a thin, smooth and white stick held in its pale skeleton-like hand.

The mysterious figure slowly walked up the pale carpeted stairs, it's hand held up with the same pale stick that killed the nanny immediately... this enemy was not to be unterminated at all.

Twin cries was heard from the closest room, the door to it was shut tight and was decorated in childish and colourful stickers.

"Far too easy." The mysterious figure whispered darkly and smirked as it pointed it's pale stick at the door handle, it shot out a blinding ball of light and the playroom's door immediately opened with a CLINK.

The pair of cries grew louder as the door swung open to reveal the playroom of the Potters' two young children. There was selves full of toys and cuddly teddies, two cots in front of the large window which had a good view of the front garden. The walls was a pale yellow and also decorated in cute stickers, strange children drawings and a large picture of the Potters.

The Potters are a prideful and noble family full of Light wizards, the family members were gathered around a stone marble water fountain and all wore dark red and black robes with the Potter crest sewn on the top pocket proudly. James and Lily Potter stood in front with two sleeping children in their arms, the grandparents and other relatives stood behind them fondly. They all laughed and smiled at the camera silently... a happy memory captured in this very paper and magic.

The figure slowly crept over to the crying from the two cots, like a cat stalking its prey hungrily, its pale deadly wand raised to the wooden cots. A playing smirk grew on the figures' hidden face.

The two young Potters twins cried in dismay; one child had fluffy dark red hair like Lily's, chubby round face and a pair of round-shaped almost hazel eyes. The other child was around two hours older than the red headed Potter child, he had raven black messy hair that stuck up in different angles, a sharp toned jaw and skinnier faceshape... a pair of breath-taking emerald eyes opened and wearily stared at the dark figure.

The figure watched them carefully, the black haired child stopped crying and was observing the strange person in front of him while the red haired child cried loudly, taking no notice of his surroundings at all.

"Stupid child... SILENCIO!" The figure hissed at the red haired child with a blast of light from it's pale stick and the sounds of crying disappeared but the chid appeared to still be crying with his mouth open wide.

The figure turned to the quiet black haired child, observed the silent pale child.

"You are a strange one, child... do you not fear me?" The cloaked figure leaned towards the raven haired child, he blinked and innocently looked at the dark figure silently.

"It's almost a shame that I have to kill you..." The figure pondered out loud while observing the quiet child, "I can tell you are more powerful than any child I have ever met... more than that screaming twin of yours..." The figure glanced at the sobbing and demanding red haired child in distain.

"I have to end the one who's destined to kill me..." The figure muttered and straightened up, raised its pale stick at the emerald-eyed child.

The figure used it's other hand to reach up and pulled it's black hood down to reveal it's face finally. The face was a unnatural shade of white, sharp cheekbones, slits for a 'nose' and a pair of sharp crimson coloured-pupils. A sinister smile stretched on its smooth face.

"I am Lord Voldemort, you shall remember me as your last pitiful memory." He smirked even more and it slightly fell when he noticed the black haired twin didn't give any reactions... he stared at this so-called 'Voldemort'.

Voldemort didn't halter at this and carried on observing while a pale deadly green light glowed at the end of the thin white stick;

"Goodbye Harry Potter"

A burst of the bright green light shot out of the 'wand' and hit the pale exposed forehead of the oldest Potter twin. The black haired child gasped at a burning pain, the green light of death immediately burst out of the raven-haired child and hit Voldemort.

The house shook violently in reaction, the window behind the children's cots completely smashed immediately, a sharp shard slashed the left cheek of the red haired child- leaving a shallow cut that bled, which would scar as the pressure of the glasses was high meaning there were cuts both twins on their arms and legs as well.

A blood-curling scream echoed around in the night. All there was left of Voldemort was absolutely nothing... but a pile of dark ashes.

But as for Harry Potter, a raw and bleeding lightning bolt-shaped cut was to be scarred and to forever stay on Harry Potter's right forehead... to haunt him of the Dark Lord who tried to murder him.

(A hour later)

A desperate dark-brown haired man rushed forward, hand in hand with a crying woman with dark red hair... James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans had come to collect their children... a feeling of dread filled the air around them.

An old man followed almost in a 'gravely' way, he had a long white wispy beard and wore tiny thin glasses on his large nose, he also wore a strange combination of colourful patterned robes... this old man was Albus Dumbledore.

Lily gave strangled scream at the sight of the pale stiff woman on the floor nearby the stairs, it was the Potter nanny laying dead with a face of horror glued on her face.

James gasped and bowed in respect before rushing up the stairs to storm in his childrens' playroom. Lily rushed ahead of her husband to children's cots to let out a breath of relief... they were alive and were just sleeping.

She gasped at the shallow cut on her youngest child's left cheek and picked him up in concern, forgetting about the oldest.

Dumbledore strolled in boldly, eyed the cut on the red haired boy's left cheek. He looked in the raven haired boy's cot to see his face... unfortunately his forehead was covered by his usual messy hair, the cursed scar was hidden from the truth.

Dumbledore walked away from Harry and picked the red haired child from Lily's arms, inspecting the child and almost smirked in a glee like way.

Just as Harry awoken, Dumbledore next words was heard by the raven haired child;

"May I announce that this child, Kevin James Potter, as The Boy Who Lived, the defeater of Voldemort!"

Lily gasped happily, James eyed Kevin proudly and Harry watched this scene with wide eyes. He felt that they might send him away.

He was merely forgotten until Lily eyed him almost in disgust... Harry stared at her in shock, how could mummy look at him like that?

"What about Harry?" Lily spoke, not bothering to cover up the disappointment in her words, Harry felt his heart break into pieces.

"Ah well," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Harry, "We can't let the poor child to get jealous of his younger brother, right? Your dear sister can take him in and when Harry reaches 11, we can introduce him to the wizarding world and look up to his younger brother."

They did not expect that Harry was a clever child who understand what was going on here nor that he'll remember every memory he ever had, no matter how old he gets, he will remember.

"Yes yes, Petunia dear wouldn't mind. I believe that she has a child now, Harry will be of no problem then." Lily huffed and held Kevin in her arms again, James nodded in agreement... his hazel eyes stared at Harry in sworn and disappointment.

Harry began to cry and tried to wiggle away from Dumbledore when the old man bent over the bars of the cot and reached for him.

Harry did not glance at his parents for the last time as Dumbledore carried him downstairs and out of the dull house... he knew from the sounds of cooing and giggles from the smashed window that his own parents we're not concerned or thinking of him, they were cooing and fussing over Kevin.

Meanwhile, a shabby rat stumbled to grab the pale wand that belonged to the fallen Voldemort and ran away into the darkness.

The so called "Boy Who Lived"...

Harry James Potter vowed revenge and to get rid of the filthy Potters' blood.

-/-/-/

(A few years later... ) [Author Note: Harry is around 6 in this time as it fits in my story plot ^^]

"Boy! Get up and make our breakfast! Up! Now!" A high-pitched voice sharply spoke and more sharp knocks was heard on the pale small door.

Harry James Potter awoke and almost sighed irritatedly, "Yes Aunt Petunia."

"Hurry up then!" She screeched and footsteps moved away to enter the dining room.

Harry sighed, he was reliving that horrible memory- his knuckles clenched and turned white at the thought of "his family".

He will never forgive them.

Harry immediately got dressed into a pair of second-hand oversized dark jeans with an old cheap belt to keep them up, a baggy dark green t-shirt and a pair worn-down blue socks.

He then climbed out of his tiny cupboard that lived under the creaky stairs and quickly rushed into the plain kitchen to start on the breakfast, it wouldn't do him any good if they beat him again.

Petunia was fussing about the large amounts of presents that piled up on the brown family table and on the floor aswell- ah Harry forgot that it was Dudley's birthday.

As soon as Harry finished cooking the breakfast and laid it all out, which was difficult as the table was full of presents, the fat whale of the son walked in with his head held up high.

This boy was Dudley Dursley... the 'angelic' son of Petunia and Vernon.

Harry walked out of the kitchen to wait by the open living room's door as always for years.

He started to shake slightly out of fear when he heard his Uncle's heavy footsteps coming down the creaky wooden stairs, Vernon smirked nastily at him when he strolled in the living room making Harry flinch.

Harry was afraid of his Uncle, his beatings and "punishments" were not merciful and was always painful... his scarred back gave a sharp jolt at the memories of the 'belt'.

Dudley counted his presents and was pleased to find that he had 3 more presents from last time [Remember that Harry is 6 at this time and this scene is NOT exactly the same as in the first book where he was older, less presents aswell] and crazily torn into them. Harry winced at the childish behaviour... [well I know they are children but still]

They dug into their large unhealthy breakfasts as Harry watched them, his stomach growled in hunger as he watched his uncle and cousin disturbingly chomp loudly with food in their mouths.

Petunia finished hers and stood up sharply to grab a long piece of paper with black writing on it and shoved it into Harry's outstretched hands.

"Finish those before we come back! You'll be damn lucky if we'll give you any food afterwards!" Petunia shrill voice spoke as she walked away to grab her handbag, Vernon and Dudley followed her after chomping down the last pieces of their breakfast.

Dudley punched him hard that he fell to the floor with the list in his tiny hands, the fat bully smirked in triumph and left the house.

Harry sighed as looked at the list. There's no way he could get them done in time, he would definitely get another beating then.

-/-/-/

Harry was right. He sat alone in his cupboard with his back spouting raw, bleeding cuts from Uncle Vernon's new belt.

He couldn't get the last job done when the Dursleys pulled up in the driveway, Vernon's face was purple with anger when he saw that Harry hadn't finished and whipped him hard with his new belt.

Harry winced at the burning pain and tears fell down his pale skinny cheeks,

"Please... someone help" Harry whispered heartbrokenly, he just wished for something to lead him on his way... to help him show that the Dursleys must fear him.

Now, Harry already knows about his magic and made a guess of having a wizard heritage. [due to memories]

But he just needed someone to help him control it and find the wizarding world, his world.

Harry whimpered as his cupboard grew colder unnaturally... but he froze when another gaspy breathing joined his small breathing of terror.

He could actually feel that someone else was here with him.

He shook slightly, "H-Hello?" He whispered in the silent atmosphere with the pair of breathings that loud.

"Child of Death... do not fear me." A low voice whispered as a pale hand reached out from the darkest spot of the cupboard to cup Harry's tear-stained cheek.

Harry blinked in shock at the warm comforting hand on his right cheek and nodded numbly as he noticed a shadowed dark ring on this man's hand.

"Do you know who am I, Child?" The voice whispered wonderingly at Harry. Harry knew and gasped as the figure came out.

It was a man, he had long black silky hair that had slightly curled ends, pale skin and sharp cheekbones of high blooded, pale lips and nose... what caught Harry's attention the most was the pair of piercing ice blue eyes that met with Harry's emerald eyes.

"Death..." Harry whispered in awe as he looked at the man who wore dark clothes of; a soft, black, long jacket matching with dark trousers and dark blue shirt, the man nodded and smiled fondly at him.

"That is right, Child of Death. I have come to complete your wishes of help, young one."

Death crouched down a bit more so he met with Harry's head height, Harry was shocked... Death came to help.

"B-But why me? I'm just a freak..." Harry whispered and jumped when Death's hand shot out and lifted his jaw so their eyes met again.

"You are not a freak. It's wrongful of your 'family' to abandon you so you had to suffer this abusive fate," Death growled, "You are special and powerful and therefore my Child..."

Harry stared at him in shock, "W-What? Really?" He slammed nervously, Death nodded and leaned forward to hug him.

"Then... are my 'parents' are actually Lily and James Potter?"

Death did not answer but moved his hand, Harry caught the sight of the ring which had a symbol of a triangle with a circle inside which also had a thin line running through it. [Deadly Hallows symbol as some may not be able to picture this description in their minds]

The hand then moved to Harry's forehead.

A sharp pain ran through his body when a finger pressed gently on his forehead, he was overcome with blackness and fell unconscious into Death's arms.

"Now, you are truly my son..." He spoke as he watched the changes of his son began.

[Now, to clear up some confusion; Tom Riddle's soul part isn't removed in this progress]

/-/-/-/-/

Harry wearily blinked his eyes open and realised that he could see for the first time without his broken glasses, he looked around in awe then to Death who watched his son in amusement.

"W-What did you do to me?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Removed your 'parents'' DNA and replaced it with mine so we're genetically and by blood- related now. I hope you do not mind that..." He almost trailed off in worry but that worry disappeared at his son's look.

"Really? Oh wow! Thank you so much!" Harry cried happily and hugged his shocked father, Death then smiled at him.

"I shall show you." Said Death as he summoned a candle and mirror, he lit the candle as Harry watched in awe.

Harry gasped at his new appearance; his hair was darker and more silky like black instead of messy hair look, his face only changed slightly to match Death's features and his eyes became a darker shade of green and developed Death's icy look.

He looked back to Death who smiled at him proudly, sending a warm feeling through his chest that he never felt before.

"Young one, I will teach you of everything and stay with you always until you can truely join me." Death whispered fondly as he stroked the matching silky hair of Harry's.

Harry sobbed finally and clung to the man's robes, "Thank you!"

"It's really no problem, my child." He kisses the raven haired boy's head passionately and hugged again.

"I will teach you of many things and prove to everyone that you are strong, I am proud of you little one." Death smiled and Harry's heart gave a jolt of happiness at this fondness.

-/-

It took many years for Harry James Potter to master the knowledge of magic and how to get in Diagon Alley, magic came to him easily and had no problems doing the spells wandlessly from many books that Death sneaked in for him.

Death couldn't of course always be there when Harry did chores for the Dursleys or had to leave to do his job as the god of Death... He had always healed Harry's wounds from Vernon's cruel beatings but couldn't get rid of the scars.

Death was there when Harry sobbed of painful memories and the punishments from his uncle, comforted him when he needed it.

Together, Death and Harry grew up together happily... Harry was forever grateful, Death taught him everything.

Harry grew into a young boy of 10 with long black silky hair that had curled ends and his cold emerald eyes always seemed to stare in everyone's souls piercingly that it burns pain into the heart of the soul... [dramatic yes I know lol]

His teachers at school was afraid of him and never act knowledge him in fear, children ran away from him in terror if Harry snapped angrily at them like a poisonous snake.

Harry became more cold and emotionless as he grew older before and the Dursleys grew to fear him which resulted in more food and less chores.

Dudley avoided him more and more until Harry barely seen his cousin at all... which of course pleased Harry.

But Harry hadn't forgotten... He never forgets.

-/-

(A year later and is a day before Harry's birthday)

The Potters were coming for him tomorrow, Harry scowled unhappily at this information.

Harry had waited patiently for his Hogwarts letter but it hadn't came yet and he huffed in anger... they would need to hurry up.

He walked back into his cupboard and opened his trunk to climb into it after hissing "Open" in Parseltongue - Death had discovered his talent and took Harry to Gringotts to discover his inheritances.

He was the Slytherin Heir and Peverell Heir! [the three brothers' bloodline from the Deadly Hallows Tale]

The goblins also discovered the horcrux in his lightning bolt scar, they asked if he wanted it removed but Harry said that it may be useful in the future as it's harmless at the moment but gave a few sharp pains sometimes or when 'Voldemort' is mentioned.

Death brought this trunk for Harry so he could practice magic and show Death, it had six compartments. A training room, a large library, a kitchen with open dining table at the counter, a bedroom that was decorated in dark green and black colours connected with a white bathroom, a comfy living room so Death and he can talk on the sofas in front of the fireplace and a Potion lab to create potions in safely.

Harry smiled fondly at the rooms and grabbed an apple from the fridge, ate it on his way to the training room.

The training room had all sorts of weapons on the walls behind the clear cases, there was sports equipment on the other side of the room where he could train his body. He and Death believed that physical strength should be needed when unarmed without a wand or magic, weapons are particularly useful as wizards and witches never really uses these.

Harry's body was slim and had a lot of muscles but not too bulky, his stomach was hard and stronge and fast legs. Heck Harry was really fast.

He trained his body for today after eating the apple and went out of the trunk to see if he has his letter yet.

Here it was, sitting on the Dursleys' doormat was a heavy thick envelope with dark green inked writing:

Mr Harry Potter

The Cupboard Under The Stairs

4\. Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Harry smirked, finally he had his letter and turned it over to see the wax sealing the envelope, it was dark red with a letter 'H' and animals (Hogwarts houses' animals) around it was stamped in the wax.

Harry opened it to find the letter and the list of things needed for the year, it's simple really. Time to visit Diagon Alley!

-/-

Harry was exhausted: he had his robes measured, got his cauldron and potion ingredients, quill and ink and other school stuff. He met the Malfoy Heir and made friends with him (not the bratty jerky type of Draco )..l

He also visited a shop that had some snakes for sale, he hissed to them and see if his familiar is here, Harry then discovered his familiar which turned out to be a large black snake and was an unknown species with deadly poison.

It had deep purple eyes and smooth scales of pure black, the snake immediately bit Harry's outstretched hand with white sharp fangs, claiming him as the snake's Master and the snake hissed pleasantly around his slim neck.

Harry named him Arashi, it meant 'storm' in Japanese. [Apparently]

-/-

Death was waiting on the living room's sofa in the trunk, his expression turned to amusement when he saw Arashi hissing softly and curling fondly around Harry's neck. Harry got irritated at the snake but understood as Arashi found him a last as he waited years to find Harry.

"Had fun?" Death spoke in amusement and Harry nodded but frowned.

"Dad, I am confused about something..." Harry called Death his father since meeting him, Death was his father in blood/sperm and magic as a result from the ritual when he was younger. [shown in earlier scene of the 6 year old Harry]

"What is it little one?" Death became worried.

"Mr Ollivander had to make to make me a custom-made wand and he had this strange expression of shock when I held the wand made of holly and had a Phoenix feather and it burned immediately in my hand. My wand is made of Blackthorn wood and had some dementor blood and crushed basilisk fang. It's a strange mix actually..."

Death pondered, "Maybe it's because he was expecting you to be paired with the holly and phoenix feather... he may be an ally of Dumbledore. Hand me your wand so I can remove the Trace."

Harry nodded and handled him his black wand with strange carvings in the wood, his father waved a hand and the strangle thin cover on it disappeared and he handled it back. Harry could see the magic around the thin wand more easily and wondered why... Oh wait- the Trace, of course.

"All ready for Hogwarts in September?"

He nodded and remembered the Potters were coming tomorrow... a feeling of anger and hatred filled my stomach.

-/-

Harry woke up sleepily and found his father next to him, stroking his black silky hair.

"Morning little one and happy birthday!" Death chirped and Harry groaned tiredly but perked up when he saw presents at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you dad!" Harry bounced on the bed happily while moving the presents closer to his father so he could open them next to him.

Harry received wizarding sweets (Harry is particularly fond of Blood Pops ), new soft robes, a picture album of Harry and his father throughout those long years (Of course they had to sneak out to take Harry to places as treats for his successes or occasions like birthdays), a protection necklace and a certain cloak of Invisibility.

"Harry, that is my Cloak. Do you remember the Deathly Hallows I spoke of?" Death quietly spoke and Harry nodded.

"That's the same one from the Tale so it's yours now little one."

Harry's eyes widen, he has one of his father's deathly hallows!

"Thank you Dad, it's means a lot" Harry almost teared up and hugged Death.

"Its alright little one." Death smiled and then handled Harry some parchment rolled up, he looked at his father in confusion and opened it up.

His eyes widen, it was his true birth certificate! And another parchment to willingly change his name!

"I can change my name?" I gasped and Death nodded.

" Then... Harrison Salazar Slytherin-Peverell-Death?"

Death smiled, "I approve, Harrison."

The parchment glowed and disappeared immediately, Harry felt satisfied and hugged his father again.

"But what if my whole name gets called out Dad?" Now Harrison asked curiously as he looked at his father.

"Then will it with your magic to change to a simple and smaller name. "

Harrison nodded and hugged him again. His father leaned down and whispered, "Happy birthday, Child of Death."

-/-/

Harrison growled when the door knocked, he went to open it to reveal Lily and James Potter standing there. They wore black and red with yellow robes, the Potter crest was sewn on the top pocket. Harrison almost scowled at their bad taste of robes but couldn't say anything really as he was wearing Dudley's old hand-me-downs for this... occasion.

"Hello? How can I help you, Sir and Madam?" He spoke innocently.

They blinked and glanced at each other, Lily bent down to Harrison and patted him on the shoulder.

"Harry, it's us. Your parents, We have come to take you home." She spoke sweetly almost sickeningly.

He almost winced and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wonderful. Can we go then?" Harrison drawled coldly, they both flinched at the unexpected coldness.

"O-Of course..." James slammed nervously and Harrison scoffed at him.

He picked up his compartment trunk with everything in it and Arashi slept peacefully in his bed in the compartment bedroom. Harrison wrapped a black coat around himself and simply walked out of the Dursleys' house, never wanting to see them again for the last time.

James's car was waiting outside with a driver waiting for them.

Harrison sat in the back in between James and Lily silently, not speaking a word to them until they arrived at the Potter manor.

He frowned at the white mansion and a red haired boy rushed out of the front doors towards Lily.

"Mum! Mum! Can I have some chocolate and of my cake? Plus go to the Burrow aswell!" The demanding 11 year old yelled.

The boy was Kevin Potter, he wasn't much different from when Harrison had seen him as a baby. Messy dark red hair, a lot of light freckles, chubby cheeks and slightly fat body (no offence readers...) and hazel eyes.

A faded thin scar ran across his left cheek which showed his "The Boy Who Lived" status. (Caused by the smashed window, remember?)

"Alright Kevin dear, go ahead." Lily spoke fondly to her youngest twin child.

Kevin turned to Harrison and looked him up and down in disgust and scorn, Harrison was around four or five inches taller than Kevin.

"You must be my older twin brother, welcome back." He spat and ran off to firecall the Weasley mother.

"Come on Harry, there's a lot of things to discuss at the moment." James nudged him painfully in the ribs, Harrison gave him a dirty look and followed his 'parents'.

The mansion was plain, decorated in red and gold brightly with no taste, they showed Harrison around the manor but nothing caught his interest at all.

Now, they led him to his own small room; it was all creamy white walls and dark grey carpet, a double bed was against the wall and was in shades of red colours. A plain chandelier hung from the ceiling... a least he had a balcony with view of the back garden.

"Now Harry, I wonder if you know about mag-" James started but Harrison held up his finger which silent him while dropping his trunk at the foot of the bed.

"I do indeed know, James. "

"What?! How?" James demanded, not really noticing that Harrison called him by name not father.

"What did I do as my last moment with you, James and Lily Potter?"

James blinked, "S-Staring at us? You were a quiet baby..."

"Exactly I observed and heard everything... I believe I have Hyperthymesia disorder." Harrison turned to them with anger in his cold emerald eyes.

They gasped and struck back in fear... "Y-You remember?" Lily asked, dreading the answer.

"Of course I do! How dare you give me to my Aunt so you can focus on your youngest child! Surely I was the first twin? Surely I wasn't important? You'll regret this fucking moment now..." Harrison's eyes glowed with magic as he stalked towards them, confirming their fears.

"H-Harry please don't s-speak to your parents like that!" Lily slammed nervously, "You'll be g-going to Hogwarts and your brother will go with you..."

" I do not care and I will not recognise you as my parents." Harrison spoke quietly in the tense atmosphere and sank onto the ugly bed.

They scrambled off, Harrison smirked darkly.

-/-/-

Rewritten: 23rd December 2018 (Merry Christmas!)

Edited again: 21 January 2020 (because of some spellings and wrong information)

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It took awhile... phew! Let me know on how it is!

Plus I would like to explain the birth dates of the children as they are involved with the damn prophecy.

Harry was born first on the 31st July at 3am (yes the devil's hour ), then Neville was born at around 3:20 ish and finally Kevin was born last 2 hours later as the youngest. The prophecy states the child born at the end of July but Harrison was born first, meaning that he's the real chosen one ^^ for those who don't agree, well damn it's my fanfic here.

Sorry if you felt if this was too short but... Ta!~

-Sleepy

-/-/-/-/-/


	2. NOTE

Hello! I apologise for the long break I took as the pressure of studying finally took its troll on me -_-

I wrote in a spare notebook a rewrite version of this fanfiction during my spare time away from studying (which was at night) and it seemed a whole lot better than this one as I set the timeline correct because I realised that events (involving Kevin - like the troll that was set free at Halloween) that took place in the original Harry Potter books had to happen in my POV to make it work.

I'm deeply sorry for any confusion, incorrect information, absence and other sh*t.

I shall start rewriting chapters immediately, half of chapter one is fine but I need to recorrect dates and birth dates. Thank you all for your patience and yes I shall start updating other fanfics I own.

Cheers!~

-Sleepy ^_^/


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for being patient with me! I was struggling with getting motivation to continue this and managed edit this chapter twice so hopefully the storyline and spellings is correct.

Again, thank you so much for waiting! Please review on how I can improve this and I will reply to all recent/old reviews in next chapter as well.

Enjoy~!

Warnings: Savage Harrison of course, mentions of abuse (scars and flashbacks etc. ) and self harm IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS, horrible Potters, Bashing Dumbledore along with the Potters and most Weasleys (spoiler; The Weasley Twins, Bill and Charlie will not be like the horrid and bashing people here! Whoop!), a bit of smut andddd then swearing of course.

Disclaimer: Gosh... too many fanfictions has these so here's mine: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED GOD HOW HARD IS IT?! I'M UNFORTUNATELY NOT JK ROWLING...

Chapter Two.

Harrison perked up from his reading of his books to see his father, Death, smiling at him from behind.

He leaped up from behind his desk full of his books and ran into his father's arms.

"I miss you..." Harrison murmured into the warm chest, smelling the familiar dark magic scent and the comforting smell of earth that was also there too.

He felt warm fingers running through the locks of his soft raven hair.

"I was only gone for three days and yet you are doing alright with the Potters except to frighten them." Death look at his son in his arms with amusement. Harrison peeked at his father and glared almost menacingly.

"My 'younger brother' really got on my nerves so I hexed him a couple of times! Come on father, doesn't the idea of him almost permanently stuck to his oh 'wonderful' broom while flying? Or perhaps when I hexed his food to not be able to be picked up by him when he tried to eat? The look on his face was hilarious!" Harrison crackled in amusement at the last 3 days.

Death shook his head fondly and carried on stroking his son's dark hair.

"I must admit that sounds amusing, I must get the memories of them," Death smirked, "I do hope you'll meet the Weasley Twins as they are good pranksters in my opinion."

"Oh? The Weasley twins? Hmm I'll see if I can catch them somewhere on the train before we arrive at Hogwarts then. Any news, father?"

Death shook his head at the question but paused with a daze in his eyes. Harrison waited patiently for him to snap back and raised a perfect eyebrow at his father's new smirk.

"Oh I do definitely see that you'll have plenty of pranks to see to this year and onwards... as the old goat will be hiring James Potter and then..."

He groaned and his father chuckled, "You don't sound pleased my son."

"Of course I'm not! I was hoping aleast to have a peaceful year with my 'real family'. " Harrison groaned again and let his head drop back onto his father's chest.

"It won't be that bad, aleast you have your Draco... namely Dragon as gathered from your interesting mind." Teased Death, Harrison blushed immediately at the effect.

"F-Father! He's not 'my Draco'! And since when you decided to look in my mind?!" Harrison blushed harder at the image of the blond haired boy in the new Hogwarts robes while standing on the measuring platform when Harrison first saw him while looking for new robes.

Death gave no answer to that, leaving his son to 'whine' about him.

He glanced to the oak doors, sensing four people making their way to his son's room and nodded to Harrison.

Harrison almost pouted and gave his father a quick last hug, then rushed to his desk to spell the books to first year books. It would be suspicious if he was already five or six years ahead his own year group.

He sat down quickly to open a first year book and started reading the familiar words again, he sensed his father leaving and almost saddened at the empty air...

There was a knock on the doors, Harrison glared at the damn doors and drawled at the people behind to enter.

James, Lily, Kevin and surpisingly Dumbledore entered with smug expressions. Harrison almost groaned in remembrance of what his father said about the incoming events, he turned in his chair to stare coldly at his 'family' and 'headmaster'.

"How may I help you lot?" He spoke coldly, making them all flinch much to his pleasure.

"My dear boy, it seems that your father has finally got the Quidditch teaching post as our former one had decided to retire. And your dear mother has an part-time teaching post with Professor McGonagall. Now, my dear boy, I expect you to help your brother as much you can." Dumbledore cheerfully announced with an annoying twinkle in his eyes.

Harrison's left eye almost twitched in annoyance as he pleasantly spoke coldly, "Oh sure I will be helping. In fact, a lot more than I'll be intending to. Now leave."

Dumbledore almost lost his famous twinkle for that moment there but held himself up high and left silently with the Potters who were frozen with fear.

"Headmaster! He cannot be near Kevin at any means! He's definitely Dark!" James yelled at the old man in colourful robes in front of him when the oak doors slammed shut behind them.

Lily nodded in agreement while cowering behind James and clutching her youngest son tightly with her pale hands.

Dumbledore sighed, clearly showing his old age "We can only hope to guide him to the right path, its all for the greater good James..."

James nodded and frowned, "How would he be so cold? Surely the Dursleys treated him like we treat our dear Kevin?"

"I do not know, I truly do not know my dear boy..."

Harrison smirked while he leaned away from the door and walked to his trunk. Hissing a password for his small storage to open at the top, he picked up his wand and silently warded his room then quickly making it trace less. He smirked and tucked the Blackthorn wand in the wand holster on his right arm.

It was a couple of days afterwards that the Weasley family finally came over for dinner and Harrison was told rather sternly that he was to behave. Harrison gave a glare in return that made the Potters scoot off immediately like terrified mice.

The Weasley family was noisy and rather bashful except for the tallest boy namely Percy who just sat down and started reading silently, Harrison spotted the red haired twins rather quickly when he first entered the living room.

They turned to look at him and smirked, it was like they knew what Harrison was thinking.

The Twins immediately turned back to their family and carried on being loud and rude.

Harrison carried his disguised Charms book and sat down on a armchair by the fireplace quietly, he glanced curiously at Percy next to him who carried on reading.

He narrowed his eyes and thought carefully about this quiet Weasley, he could be interesting...

While reading, Harrison could hear his younger brother rather well considering that he was boasting loudly, surrounded by an awe-struck boy namely Ronald and a blushing, clingy girl called Ginny.

Harrison looked up from his book to look at the group in distain and glanced to the adults who were chatting cheerfully, completely forgetting about the quiet ones and the noisy twins.

The Weasley mother noticed him finally and strutted over to Harrison much to his dislike, she beamed rather brightly and chirped, "Ooh you must be Harry! Gosh I hear so much about you from your dear parents, how are you doing in the wizarding world dear? I do hope your Muggle family wasn't too hard on you, my dear. My boys would be very much happy to help you with anything, especially my Ron-kins."

He almost snickered at the nickname and almost felt irritated by the word 'dear'...

God every damn person has to say 'dear'?

"Of course, Mrs Weasley. Thank you and I will ask your youngest son if I need anything." Harrison said almost sweetly, but the Weasley mother didn't take any notice.

"Oh oh of course! And please do call me Molly, Mrs Weasley do make me feel old hohoho! You're a very polite boy! I wish all of my children would be like you, the twins are enough hohoho!" Her chin wobbled rather cheerfully with her strange laughs and waved him off as she returned to the other adults.

Harrison wrinkled his nose, too far sweet and fake for his liking... does she really have to fake it all the way through and try to woo him? He knew better than that of course.

Moving his roast dinner around his fancy white plate (even has the Potter badge on! Come on Potters! Seriously?), Harrison looked at the people near him in boredom.

It seemed that the Weasley Twins and Percy only wanted to sit next to him, he glanced to them. Fred was whispering in his brother's ear rather secretly and Percy barely touched his food as he read on in his book, lost in his own world perhaps.

The twins glanced to Harrison with a gleam that he recognised well... mischief and curious interest in him. Hogwarts would have to watch out for this group!

Harrison nodded to the twins with a smirk which they returned, the rest of the company at the table shivered with unknown dread.

Harrison laid in bed, he was exhausted after spending the evening with the noisy Weasleys. He stared at the ceiling with a blank expression, feeling rather lonely.

He blinked and snapped out of it when he felt another body next to him and only looked up to see his father smiling at him. Death took his son in his arm after chucking away his outer black robes, Harrison sighed happily and burrowed into his father's chest.

"How was the Weasleys today?" Death asked while reaching for his son's hair and started to stroke the smooth locks.

"Noisy and loud." Harrison said bluntly and Death chuckled.

"What did you expect after all?"

Harrison didn't answer... he was asleep already.

[Arriving at Platform 9 3/4 on the first day]

Harrison yawned into his hand as he pulled his weightless trunk along, he secretly placed a light feathering spell on it and laughed rather evilly when Kevin fell several times from the weight of his enormous fancy trunk.

Harrison ran into the barrier first then when he arrived on the other side, he smirked as he took out his blackthorn wand and hexed the barrier to close for his "dear younger brother" but everyone else would be able to pass.

"That was very clever, Harrison."

A familiar drawling voice was heard from behind him and he spun around to meet the pale grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you, Draco."

They both smirked at each other and started walking towards the shiny red train namely Hogwarts Express. Harrison followed behind him with a light blush on his pale cheeks.

They found a compartment for themselves; it had a good view of the station itself, soft light-brown seats with metal shelves high above them and a smooth clean table in the middle.

Harrison took a seat besides the window and placed his trunk next to him on the seat while Draco did the same on the other side.

Taking out his blackthorn wand, Harrison warded the compartment to look like a dirty storeroom to others if they look in ever as well as warding the room to keep sounds/voices in.

Draco nodded in thanks and glanced out of the window to silently stare at the parents kissing their children goodbyes.

Harrison noticed and asked cautionly, "Did your parents see you off?"

Draco looked from the window to Harrison and shook his head, "They refused to go in as 'it was too crowded and inproper of them kissing me in public'."

Harrison narrowed his eyes in frown, "Do you like them?"

Draco sighed and leaned on his hand while leaning on the windowstill, "No... I don't. I do not match their perfect views of a pureblood son nor a loyal follower of You-Know-Who..."

Draco looked shocked at himself to suddenly say that and looked to Harrison in fear but met with a warm smiling face.

"Draco, you are you no matter what they want you to be. Come with me for summers instead of them, I have many inherited properties that's waiting to be used. Voldemort isn't our problem as 'Ooh the Boy-Who-Lived' has to defeat him. I understand if I'm rushing it..." Harrison trailed off while blushing a bit, breaking his usual blank expression.

Draco stared at him in shock and sniffed then started crying.

Panicking, "W-Well urm I... I"

But Draco interrupted him, "Yes! Please!"

He sniffed happily and hugged Harrison uncaringly. Harrison froze in shock at the touch but melted into it and hugged back.

They both stayed like that, in silent and the sniffs from Draco was heard every once and then.

They jumped apart when the train gave out a loud whistle.

"Thank you." Was the first words said as soon as the school train moved forward.

"I do mean it and your welcome, Draco." Harrison smiled his rare warm smile that he only showed to Death, he noticed the faint blush that spouted on the boy's cheeks and blushed too.

This was the beginning of their love...

Harrison sat up straight immediately when he heard a lady next door talking about sweets and quickly cancelled the wards he put up before.

He glanced at Draco who was asleep on a transfigured soft cushion between the window and his seat row, he smiled fondly.

He looked away when a knock was heard and the glass door slide open with a creak to reveal a cheerful lady with a trolley full of wizarding sweets.

"Anything off the trolley, my dears?"

He nodded and walked up to the trolley to inspect the sweets, he brought several of each kind and thanked the kind lady as she left the compartment.

He quickly warded the room and placed the sweets on the table.

Reaching in his trunk, he puck out a disguised book and read more about the Dark Arts as he was interested in it.

It was a little while later that Draco woke up.

"Huh? Did the trolley go past already?" He yawned sleepily.

"Yes so I brought every bit of all kinds so help yourself, Draco."

"Thanks! Oh that's chocolate frogs! Mind if I have the cards? "

"Go ahead." Harrison chuckled as he chewed on a red liquorice stick while reading. Draco cheerfully gathered up the chocolate frog cards. He yelped when the frogs decided to hop out of their box containers.

Harrison raised an eyebrow at him and twitched a finger to spell them in stay in their boxes, Draco glared at him and thanked him while inspecting the cards he collected.

He growled then.

Looking up from his book, "What is it?"

"I got Albus Dumbledore again! Urgh" Draco sighed and handed Harrison the card.

The old man was there, smiling with that damn twinkle in his eyes and ugly bright robes.

He flipped it over to read the back, he raised an eyebrow at the mentioned partnership with Nicolas Flamel, he knew that Nicolas created the Philosopher's stone and wondered how come Dumbledore know Nicolas.

He shrugged, it wasn't his problem.

He groaned when he heard a girl's voice from the next compartment, asking about a lost toad. Harrison wish that everyone would use their common sense to use a simple summoning spell, especially the Prefects.

She passed the compartment without much of a glance and Harrison caught her face, she was an ordinary plain girl with darkish-brown bushy hair and slightly stuck out teeth. She held her head up in arrogant way with a scowl on her face.

Harrison scoffs in a uninterested way and glanced at Draco who happily snacked on the chocolate frogs and reading, Harrison let a small smile creep on his face.

As the train neared the reaching station, Draco and Harrison got changed into their robes with a blush and picked up their trunks.

Before they left, Harrison quickly shrunk their trunks to tuck in their pockets and headed over to a large cheerful half-giant.

"First years, come over 'ere!"

The half-giant was very friendly and jolly looking with his dirt-brown leather boots and jacket, a mop of curly wild brown hair cover his face leaving only his warm dark eyes, his large nose and his mouth exposed.

The first years followed him down to a sandy shore with small floating boats on the dark water.

Hogwarts was truely a beautiful sight.

The tall towers and structure stood out beautifully, the castle itself was lit up brightly from the inside, making the windows stand out. The rest was dark but can be seen clearly by the shadowed parts such as the roofs.

Harrison sat in a wooden boat with Draco and an another brown haired student.

The boats moved forward immediately like they were sliding on ice itself on the giant's commands.

Hogwarts came closer in view and was bigger than it looked, Harrison breathed in the old magic of Hogwarts happily when they made it under.

They climbed the stairs and came to a stop by a pair of closed wooden doors. The half-giant cheerfully knocked loudly and the doors opened to reveal a stern teacher.

She was Professor McGonagall, Harrison recognised her from 'Hogwarts, a History'.

She wore the same stern expression while commanding the first years to follow her. Her robes were shades of dark blues and was fitting, her hair was drawn in a tight bun which showed off her sharp cheekbones and faint wrinkles.

Harrison watched her carefully as they moved into a small room, she confidently spoke about Hogwarts and the Houses.

Obviously there was Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She spoke about the rules of losing and winning points as well as the Cup for the winning House.

Harrison tuned her out as he looked around the small room, it was plain and he could hear voices and noises from the Hall.

Professor McGonagall finished and left briefly which resulted in the appearance of the floating ghosts. Harrison looked at the pale floating people in curiosity as they floated about and chatted on.

Then it was time for the Sorting...

Harrison stared at the Great Hall in awe, the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside and there was four long tables that took up most of the Hall, the High Table was at the back and was taller (on platform).

Spotting Dumbledore sitting in the middle of the High Table rather comfortably, Harrison growled and looked away to immediately spot James Potter with Lily and Kevin Potter smugly sitting there too.

Harrison's eyes narrowed, why on earth had the Headmaster allowed that brat to sit at the High Table? Thought it would be unfair for the Muggleborns huh...

He moved his attention to the old dirty hat sitting on a stool in front of him. Harrison watched curiously as the Hat twitched and began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hat sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set the Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I am a Thinking Cap!"

The entire Hall burst into an applause when the Hat fell silent.

Harrison quietly clapped his hands while studying the tatty Hat, would the Hat see his secrets and rat on him? Harrison worriedly thought as he looked at Dumbledore out of the corner of his eye.

Professor McGonagall started to read out names for students to come up, Harrison sighed and patiently waited.

Draco was sorted into Slytherin, the Hat barely touched his head when it screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Kevin Potter was called down to be sorted, the some of the Hall yelled out angrily when he was sitting at the teachers table and being treated like a king.

Harrison rolled his eyes when the Hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

He sighed and waited for his name, noticing the smug look on Dumbledore's face when the old man realised that his name wasn't yet called out. Harrison smirked.

" ... Peverell-Potter, Harrison!" Professor McGonagall slammed nervously while glancing at the small group of left over first years.

The entire Hall fell silent when they realised what surnames meant and Dumbledore's face paled, begging the fates that he was wrong about who he thought it is to be.

Harrison smirked and stepped forward, making James and Lily gasp in shock as well as most students.

He gracefully slide up the steps and sat on the stool, facing the shocked Hall. Draco blinked and smiled as the Hat was dropped onto Harrison's head.

He was looking at the back of the Hat and smirked when he heard the Hat's voice in his head.

'I see that you have many secrets that you desire others to not find out'

'I would appreciate it if you didn't reveal them, Wise Hat'

'Hmm respect, I like that. Of course I am unable to reveal anything I see as the Founders value privacy unlike Dumbledore who doesn't'

'Thank you very much, Wise Hat'

'Now let's see where to put you. Plenty of courage and loyalty but not Hufflepuff indeed. Gryffindor is a no and you have plenty of knowledge for Ravenclaw. Your cunning and ambitious belongs to Slytherin like the Heir you are...'

'Could you sort me to Slytherin please?'

'Of course of course, make sure to speak to me sometimes as well, I'll be in Headmaster's office'

'Thank-'

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Hat was suddenly whipped off his head, Harrison blinked owlishly at the brightness and noticed the silence of the Hall.

He stood up and started walking towards the Slytherin table but was stopped by a shout.

"NO POTTER IS A SLYTHERIN! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

James was breathing heavily as he stood up and stormed over to Harrison, Harrison scoffed and hisses angrily at him.

"Since when I have been considered as your son, James Potter? I'm surprised that you haven't disowned me when you threw me away like useless trash!"

"HOW DARE YOU-"

"Professor Potter, please return to your seat and my dear boy, please sit with your classmates." Dumbledore kindly spoke, his eyes clearly showing annoyance at his plans crumbling. Lily Potter anxiously watched her husband grumbling as he returned to his seat next to her.

Harrison sat next to Draco who whistled in excitement and snickered at James' look of horror at his oldest 'son' who's sitting next to the Malfoy Heir.

"The Hat's choices are final and there will be no discrimination between all Houses. Professor McGonagall please continue. "

She nodded and continued to read out from the list, the Hall whispering softly as they glanced at Harrison and James Potter.

As soon it finished, Dumbledore announced the end of it and cheerfully said some strange words before sitting down.

The food appeared on the huge platters on all long Tables, they were all delicious and different kind of food that Harrison recognised some of them.

Harrison didn't eat much and ignored the whispers and stares as he chatted with Draco.

Soon the food disappeared to be replaced by desserts, Harrison grabbed an apple and a bit of fruit jelly and vanilla ice cream, he ate quietly while studying the teachers at the High Table.

There was one that felt strange, Professor Quirrel.

He had a deep purple turban, pale face and slightly shaking hands and an stutter as he spoke to Snape nervously.

Harrison almost jumped as a shot of pain burst in his lightning scar and he rubbed it in anger.

He glanced at Quirrel and then looked to Dumbledore who raised up from his seat.

"Ahem- just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds if forbidden to all pupils. And a few of older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore glanced at the Weasley Twins before continuing; "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House should contact Professor Potter here"

Dumbledore cheerfully looked to James who sat up straighter.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not want to die a very painful death."

Harrison looked at Dumbledore in disbelief, did he seriously wave a red flag in the Gryffindors' direction about that significantly accurate corridor?

He glance to Kevin Potter and rolled his eyes at that expression of determination.

Dumbledore cheerfully announced the school song and Harrison immediately covered his ears in annoyance as the almost entirely the Hall sang noisily and off tune.

Draco and Harrison had finally reached their common room and admired it slowly.

It was in the dungeons, all made out of stone and soft grey rugs were spread all around as the fire in the main fireplace roared. The Slytherin banner hung just above the fireplace and leather dark brown sofas were spread in an arrangements in the common room, making it more comfortable along with many bookshelves.

Harrison immediately headed for his dorm and discovered that he and Draco were sharing a small comfortable room instead of large crowdy dorms.

Draco grinned at their room and took the bed on the left which was closer to the wardrobes and the door to their bathroom. He sat on it and glanced about their room which Harrison was doing as well.

Their beds were decorated in dark greens and a faint trim of silver at the ends of the covers. Black with dark blue hangings hung on the rails of their beds to give them privacy.

There was a window with a seat full of dark blue cushions between their beds, it was charmed to let their owls out and in while in the dungeons.

Harrison loved their room, he quickly placed their trunks at the foot of the beds and flopped onto his bed happily.

There was a knock at the door, Harrison opened it to see a Slytherin Prefect. He nodded at their neat room and spoke;

"There are rules about all dormitories. All dorms and rooms must be kept clean as well as bathrooms, a Prefect from the older years will check twice a week which is Tuesdays and Saturdays. This room will be only for both of you for rest of your school years so you both better get on with each other, it's all same for the rest of us. You must all come for Evening Dinners to keep up appearances, it doesn't matter if you're not going to breakfast or lunch but you still have to get permission to enter the kitchens to get your meals privately. That is all and goodnight."

He bowed to Harrison much to his irritation and left silently, Draco blinked and said, "Did you even get all of that?"

Harrison burst into laughter.

They got ready for bed after talking and reading on the seat by the window (it's enough for two), Harrison yawned and waved at Draco while getting in his bed.

Draco rolled his eyes and slipped into his own after blowing out the candle next to him on the mini table.

The next few days should be interesting...

Well that's it for the second chapter! See ya soon!

-Sleepy ^ ^ /


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! I hope you had read the warnings in my last chapter as they will be important in the future chapters to prevent backlash at me -_-

I do hope that doesn't happen. I have decided that this will be a mature rated fanfiction as caused by future chapters that will involve any sexual scenes or information as well as mentions of violence that may not be appropriate.

I hope the right audience here will keep that in mind, the younger audience... But this does not mean in this chapter! I'll put in a warning before any scene~!

Anyway! Enjoy and please... no negative feedback... thank you!

-Sleepy ^ ^ /

Warnings: Same bashing people of course, swearing.

Disclaimer: Damn it -_- please take that one short trip to my first or second chapter and read the damn disclaimer clearly please! If you have then proceed to the chapter! Thank you!

Chapter Three

Harrison growled as he left his Transfiguration class with Draco, he had it with the Gryffindors! That same stupid girl with bushy uncontrollable hair from the train became so irritating that he almost snapped at her angrily when she nearly jumped off her seat to give the answer the recently.

To top it off, that Potter brat boasted boldly in all of his classes that Harrison was in and tried to hex him several times but wasn't punished!

Except for Professor Snape who of course used every chance to land the brat in detentions whenever possible. Professor Snape had Kevin Potter in for 2 weeks of detentions already in total; of strubbing the dirty cauldrons that was full of old and dried potion leftover that wasn't cleaned away or ashes under them.

Harrison sighed when Draco threw him a look of "Keep your cool". He rubbed both sides of his forehead to try to erase his banging headache and carried on walking with Draco.

Potions class became Harrison's favourite as Snape regularly enjoyed insulting the newly formed "Golden Trio" much to Harrison's pleasure.

Transfiguration class was difficult but Harrison managed every lesson perfectly but never earned any House points from Professor McGonagall or Lily Potter which seemed unfair to the Slytherins because the Gryffindors always get House points...

Charm classes were easy and boring as all tasks such as making the feather move was too easy for Harrison so mostly he sat and read for every lesson.

We could say that the part goblin teacher wasn't happy but was surprised at every task that were completed perfectly if asked. A least he was nice enough to give away a couple of house points though.

Defence against the dark arts was a joke for Harrison and Draco, all Slytherins thought the same.

Quirrel stuttered way too much that Harrison was tempted to hex his mouth close and force his way into the teacher's mind to find why the hell the teacher was stuttering so much, he had suspicious thoughts about them being all an act to look weaker.

Harrison was curious about the extra magical energy hingering around Quirrel's head, more specifically his turban but kept quiet and observed.

The flying lessons didn't go as he expected... well come on, what did he expect? A cuddly James with colourful candy stuffed in his arms and passing them out without a blink to whoever he handed them to?

Or perhaps dancing and announcing that he likes Slytherins? Ew.

A least Ron Weasley's face was smacked hard by his broom twice.

A boy called Neville Longbottom fell from his broom and broke his wrist so the Potter teacher had to take him to the Hospital Wing, Kevin apparently found Longbottom's ball that tells the owner that they're forgetting something and Kevin flew off with it in his hand.

"Hand it over Potter." Harrison calmly spoke as Draco groaned, Kevin smirked at him.

"Come and get it loser!"

Harrison gritted his teeth in anger as he was reminded of his fat cousin who constantly bullied him.

Grabbing his broom, he flew off the ground quickly and raced after Kevin who gave a surprised gasp and flew off closer to the Lake.

Kevin obviously panicked as he noticed Harrison who was right behind him and threw the ball into the air, Harrison sighed and raised his broom upwards and caught it quickly.

Tucking Neville's ball into his pocket, he noticed Kevin quickly diving at him and ducked which caused Kevin to lose control of his broom and flew into the Lake with a loud splash.

Unfortunately, James walked outside just in time to see his precious son screaming in a high pitched voice and diving into the water. He noticed Harrison in the air and his face redden with anger as he stormed over to him.

This had caused Slytherin to lose 150 points which was earned back quickly in three days time.

During those three days, Kevin was appointed as Gryffindor's seeker by James Potter and Snape was heard by many as he raged in his office with anger. Harrison asked him to let the first years try out the positions to make it fair, Snape nodded and said he would tell the other Heads of House.

Luckily Draco rightfully earned the position of Slytherin's Seeker as he beaten the others for the position and had excitedly wrote to his parents who in return, praised him slightly and asked him to focus on studying as well.

Professor Snape brought Draco a Nimbus 2000 (as he was his godfather and Head of House), Draco happily opened it with Harrison in their dorm together.

Harrison smirked as he walked towards the Great Hall, the Potter heir would be furious to find that Draco was made the seeker for Slytherin as well.

Harrison glared at James Potter when he and Draco entered the Great Hall to eat dinner, they both sat on their usual seats and waited patiently for the delicious food to appear.

Harrison scanned the students around him, they chatted and gossiped as usual. He gave them a distainful look and looked to the High Table to see Dumbledore come in rather cheerfully, he wore ugly bright blue robes with magically flashing yellow stars sewn into them.

"And Now! We feast!"

Dumbledore announced rather tiredly. Harry looked at him closely, avoiding his twinkling eyes incase of a mind invasion.

Dumbledore looked true to his old age once again, his manner of speech was dull and lacked the strange unusual words. Perhaps something is going on here.

"Harrison... can we please get out of here now?" Hissed Draco as they stared into the three snarling heads of a large black dog they had stumbled in the third floor corridor by accident.

They had been avoiding the Gryffindors and the Golden Trio after their dinner as Harrison spotted the Granger girl getting up to follow them.

"I agree with you... for once." Harrison slowly backed away when he whispered. The three-headed dog snarled at him and agressively snapped their jaws at them in a threatening way.

Harrison quickly stunned the dog creature with a powerful knock-out spell, they were suddenly met with loud snoring that rumbled the ground slightly.

He looked them over curiously, so this is the so-called danger? And what the hell is that trapdoor under it? Maybe Dumbledore is hiding something?

"Draco, do you see that trapdoor under the dog? We must find out what the hell is in there." Harrison plainly said out loud.

"Are. You. Fucking. Insane?" Draco hissed like a poisonous snake and backed away even more from the snoring black dog with three dribbling heads.

"Nope! Maybe we'll come back soon!" He cheerfully spoke and turned away from the knocked out dog to face the pale face of Draco by the door.

"No way!" Draco hissed again even more loudly and yelping when the three-headed dog stirred sleepily.

Harrison slammed his heavy thick book shut in annoyance and coughed madly when the dust flew from the pages into his face.

He overheard an conversation between the 'Golden Trio', they knew of the three-headed dog namely Fluffy and discussing the secret object that Fluffy was guarding.

Harrison immediately knew what the object was; the Philosopher's stone.

After some research and evidence of a supposed thievery from an article and another overheard conservation with Hagrid and the 'Golden Trio' of a mentioning of Nicolas Flamel, the creator of the stone.

He just needed to find some possible ways to defeat any traps or anything he comes across. He was way ahead of the dear old 'Golden Trio' and would get the stone quickly...

But now who is trying to steal it?

Arashi slithered onto his lap in a comforting way, ah what a sweet but deadly snake hmm?

\- - - - - Halloween - - - - -

Harrison rolled his eyes when Quirrel collapsed onto the floor after his panic breakdown about a troll in the dungeons, the entire Hall was in chaos and Dumbledore managed to calm the students for once.

He announced that all Prefects must lead their House years to their dormitories and Professor Snape groaned in annoyance and stood up, "Slytherins! Stay in your seats, our common room is in the dungeons where the troll is."

Harrison yawned as he watched everyone on the Slytherin Table sit back down, Professor Snape stormed out which left the Prefects in charge.

While they waited, Harrison glanced over to the fainted teacher suspiciously.

Cold breathing was felt on his shoulder; "Suspicious, isn't he my child?" Whispered the familiar voice of Death while Harrison mentally agreed.

They all waited patiently until Professor Snape walked back in with a limp with Dumbledore.

Harrison's eyes narrowed in an almost furious manner when he spotted the Elder Wand resting in Dumbledore's wand holster proudly, he'll reclaim his rightful birthright soon at the right moment.

He took deep breaths and turned to his Head of House.

"The troll 'situation' had been solved so back to your dorms and no night wanderings!" Snape snapped rather sternly and rather like an angry snake.

Harrison followed his Prefects while thinking, Professor Snape must've went to see Fluffy... possibly to prevent the thief?

He became more closer to knowing who is the thief now...

"Come on Harrison! Can you a least shower and get in bed! Cease all of that reading at once! You'll make yourself ill!" Draco demanded in worry.

Harrison looked up from his thick book and stood up from his seat at their room desk and tiredly glanced at Draco.

"Fine." And off he went.

Draco was more concerned about his lack of argument...

Harrison sighed and left the shower with wet hair dripping, wrapped his white towel around his hips and he glanced down at his body littered with scars; whip scars, knife and burns scars.

All was from those damn Muggles, he trailed his hands to the curve of his hips to meet with many familiar thin scar lines. Caused by the mental abuse, Harrison's eyes watered as he remembered the sharp relieving pain from a blade and his father's panic afterwards in that night.

He took a deep breath as he remembered doing it again three times afterwards (separately throughout time, Harrison already understood self harm, things like that from overheard conversations and books. I know he's quite young but who says that self harm is age based? He's quite clever though to know of it...), his father made Harrison promise to leave sharp objects alone and to find comfort in his father instead anytime. (He taught Harrison summoning by the time).

Harrison sighed and left them alone to then loudly cursed the fates that he forgot to bring his damn pyjamas with him.

He groaned and yelled at the bathroom door, "Draco! I forgot my pyjamas! Would you pass them through please?"

There was a sound of laughter and some shuffling around then a sharp knock on the bathroom door.

Harrison opened it and poked out his head to meet with Draco's, bumping harshly on each others' foreheads. They yelped and muttered 'sorry' at the same time.

"Er... thanks?" Harrison chuckled at Draco's red face.

"Idiot!" Draco hissed and shoved Harrison's folded pyjamas in his arms and stormed off crossly, biting his lips anxiously as he spotted Harrison's arm which caught the clothes that he threw at.

Draco became suspicious of the Muggles that Harrison mentioned that he was living with.

Harrison shrugged and closed the door once again to get changed.

Harrison yawned and glanced at Draco's closed curtains, Draco didn't leave his bed after storming off in a huff.

He sighed and shut his Dark Arts book that his Father gave him, hid it in his personal section of his trunk and walked over to Draco's bed.

"If you don't come out, I'll hex you to th ceiling with an extreme version of the tickling charm." Harrison glared at the bed curtains.

After a few seconds of considering, Draco opened his curtains slightly to glare at Harrison.

"Well, my dear Dragon, you can't always sulk in there hm?" Harrison chirped cheerfully.

Draco blinked and then went red when he realised what Harrison just called him, "Don't call me that!"

"Oh why? Isn't that what Draco means?" Harrison replied innocently.

Draco growled in annoyance and hexed a group of pillows to attack Harrison while he settled down for the night. Arashi hissed at him in laughter, Harrison glared at his snake and strokes his head fondly, hearing his happy hisses was enough to make him sleepy.

\- - - - - November - - - - -

Draco was bouncing on his seat with nervousness for his first Quidditch match, Harrison persuaded him to eat a buttered toast beforehand.

Draco yelped when it was the end of breakfast and rushed off, Harrison shook his head fondly and went ahead to the Stands in the Pitch.

A cold rush of wind hit his pale face when Harrison faced the Quidditch pitch from one of the tallest stands for a better view.

He smiled as crowds roared for their houses, the match of Slytherin VS Gryffindor would begin shortly.

When the teams began to pile outside with their brooms, Harrison's eyes found the nervous blond behind the Slytherin Caption.

He smiled as Draco's excited smile and settled down on his seat next to a warm-coloured boy namely Blaise Zabini who greeted him warmly before turning his attention to the match.

In the end, Slytherin House won by merely just 13 points higher. The match was intense and breathtaking at the same time, Harrison cheered Draco for grabbing the Snitch in time.

Draco's pale face flushed from Harrison's praise and smiled.

Harrison ate his breakfast quietly and glanced at the 'Golden Trio' at the Gryffindor Table. The bossy girl namely Hermione Granger, was leaning forward and spoke in a hushed tone as if she was talking about a secret.

Harrison sighed, they could've made it less obvious that they were up to something and decided to follow them quietly.

He leaned over to Draco's left ear and whispered his plan to him. After he finished, Draco looked at him if he was insane but nodded anyway as he's curious too.

They ate quietly and left a few minutes after the 'Golden Trio' left the Great Hall.

They both walked down a corridor that was full of loud echoes of the annoying Ronald Weasley, Harrison and Draco came to a stop when they went in the Gryffindors' common room.

Harrison nodded to Draco and spelled silencing charms on both of them and strong invisibly spells as well.

Harrison and Draco quickly sneaked behind them after the trio argued with each other, then Granger spoke the password to the Lady in the painting.

The painting opened for them and as the chatting group walked in, Harrison and Draco slipped in aswell.

The Gryffindor Common Room was unsurprisingly decorated in bright red and gold, comfortably furnished with leather sofas and rugs by the big fireplace that had several strange objects on the top and the Gryffindor banner hung proudly above it.

Harrison nodded to Draco and looked at the noisy group that they were following to make a point of listening in when they sat on a large sofa.

Draco nodded and moved quietly incase, to reach them.

(Due to Harrison's knowledge, Harrison managed to mold the invisibility spell that they could only see each other but haven't yet done the same with the silencing spell yet so they had to make do with lip reading or pointing out the obvious...)

"Right, since we're perfectly safe here boys. What are you planning about the stone? Since you both still believe that Professor Snape is stealing it." Granger snorted and a bossy tone was clear in her voice.

"Come on Hermione! You know that Snape is after it! We have to stop him before he gives it to his master! He's a Death Eater and everyone knows that!" Weasley grumpily snapped at her, Potter held his head up high and nodded while sneering at the 'Death Eater' part.

Harrison rolled his eyes and sniggered while listening futher (remember, the silencing spell prevents anyone hearing him so he could scream the dirtiest swear words but no one could hear at all).

"We need to get the Stone before Snape gets it, Hermione! Voldemort will return again!"

Kevin met eye contact with the bushy haired girl who sniffed.

"Rather stupid plan but when then?" She crossed her arms and looked to Weasley expecting him to voice his opinion as well but was ignored, she sighed.

"I dare say when Headmaster Dumbledore is out of school, that when he'll strike. Voldemort is afraid of him so surely Professor Snape is as well." Hermione held her head high but was only met with half-hearted shrugs.

"I mean, that's a rather good point Hermione but we'll never know when the Professor will be out." Kevin replied as he yawned.

She sighed and gave up, getting up to move to her dorms. Harrison and Draco quickly slipped away from her way, Harrison pointed to the now opening portrait door.

Draco nodded and they managed to sneak out in time before a pair of Gryffindors shut the door.

They made sure to be well away from sight before removing the spell, Harrison grumbled; "We didn't learn much but that Granger had common sense for once."

Draco nodded in agreement and they made their way back to their Slytherins dorm, collecting their bags to go to Charms Class.

\- - - - - December - - - - -

It was finally Christmas, Hogwarts was festivally decorated in hollies and such, Great Hall had many great trees decorated with bright baubles and tinsel. The lovely castle was filled with warm and spicy smells.

Harrison asked his father to buy something that he wanted for Draco to have, Death smiled down at his blushing son and ruffled the silky black hair agreeing.

Draco was successful as the Slytherin Seeker as he attended pratices, sometimes Harrison would come with a book to read while they praticed in the Pitch or he'll stay indoor with his father to talk and learn more spells from him.

He and Draco signed to stay in Hogwarts for Christmas, groaned when they discovered that the Weasleys and Potter brat remained as well as his parents.

Harrison sighed as he finished his Potions essay, yawned and stretched.

"Good Morning, Harrison."

Harrison jumped at the sound of his father's voice and spun around in his seat to meet Death's amused eyes.

Harrison checked that Draco wasn't in the room and glanced to his father, he nodded to say that he's unseeable.

Harrison sighed in relief and quietly whisper, "Morning dad, I missed you."

"I just saw you yesterday"

Death wrapped his warm arms around Harrison's back.

"But still..." Harrison leaned back slightly into his father's arms and sighed happily at the familiar scent.

"Christmas in a few days hm? With your Dragon" Death teases his son who flushed red.

"Dad! Don't look through my memories!" Harrison blushed.

Death smiled fondly, "He's good for you and is your destinied one."

Harrison's eyes widen and before he could ask, Draco opened the door and he quickly laid back in his chair, hiding his shock as Draco yawned and flopped on his bed.

"You done your essay, Harrison?" Draco lazily asked as he hugged his dark green pillow.

"Yes I have, what do you want to do Draco?" Harrison spoke as his father left completely with a cheerful bye.

Harrison gritted his teeth, he knew something like this would happen. A destinied one is like a chosen mate for a powerful person, no matter what nobody would be perfect for that person except that destinied mate.

So his was Draco huh?

Harrison didn't mind as he smiled at the sleepy blond fondly.

\- - - - - Christmas Day - - - - -

Harrison woke up to Draco's excited yelling and straightened up in his bed. Arashi (male black snake with purple eyes for those who don't remember Harrison's familiar) slithered into his warm bed to curl around his hips fondly.

Harrison smiled at his snake and started going through his presents as well as Draco.

Harrison's classmates had given him sweets, impressive books, small uncommon potion ingredients and small items like dragonskin gloves (I think this is correct? Well it's material is rare i suppose).

But when he opened his present from Draco, his breath got caught in his throat. It was a beautifully craved snake, similar to Arashi but with green crystal eyes that was the same shade of Harrison's eyes, made out of fine wood and polished.

Harrison turned to Draco in shock and managed out; "Draco... this is beautiful! Did you crave this?"

Draco blushed and nodded, "I got the crystals fitted but yeah..."

"I didn't even know you had a talent for this, Dragon but... thank you" Harrison smiled a true smile that melted Draco on the spot.

"Not a problem," Draco turned away bright faced to his present from Harrison and opened it.

The box revealed to have two books; Sir Alexander Malfoy's Diary and The path to understanding Parseltongue by Salazar Slytherin. Although there were these ancient books, there was a small crystal blue dragon sitting in the center with stormy grey eyes carefully painted.

Draco was lost for words.

"This- ... are you sure to give these books to me?" His hands trembled as they stroked the delicate leather covers.

"Of course, the Diary belongs to your Malfoy bloodline and is for you to use as you're the sole heir. It's been sitting in one of my old libraries, I suspected that Sir Alexander Malfoy was friends with the first members of my bloodline and trusted them enough to keep the Diary safe. It was difficult to remove but was well worth it" Harrison smiled at Draco's speechless face.

He licked his lips wet shyly, "Then the... Parseltongue book?"

Harrison chuckled, "I thought you may want to understand what I say when I'm speaking in Parseltongue and can be useful if I'm talking to you pritavely. But the problem is that no one can learn to speak it as it's gifted through blood and perhaps magic."

Draco nodded in understandment and smiled at the dragon, "Figures that you would get me a dragon-related gift but that'd beautiful."

Draco gently picked it up and it in his personal drawers (only unlocks at familiar owner's magic willingly), Draco turns around and threw himself into Harrison for a hug.

Harrison froze then warmed up to the hug, he smiled happily at Draco.

He caught a glimpse of his father waiting in the room, Draco already left much to Harrison's relief.

"Merry Christmas, Harrison" Death smiled fondly and sat on the bed next to Harrison.

Death gave Harrison; a case full of bottled and labelled rare potion ingredients (which Harrison jumped in joy for), a silky black robe cloak with the traditional house crest sewn in- the Pervell bloodline (the three brothers' bloodline from the Deadly Hallows Tale, thought to have died out but Harrison became the sole heir after the ancient magic skipped over genrations), a couple of his favourite sweets and a ring.

Harrison looked closely at the ring, it was a plain silver band with the Deadly Hallows symbol craved in the ring's inner side (so it's harder to be seen from Dumbledore).

"Thank you so much dad" Harrison hugged him gratefully, Death stroked his son's hair.

"I wish you a good Christmas and I'll be with you for Christmas dinner."

Harrison's eyes widen and nodded excitedly.

Thank you for reading everyone!

I'm refixing chapter 2 as well to improve its storyline and characters.

Please tell me of any mistakes, I struggled to get the timeline current. Please... no negative comments

I will be doing a whole page to answer reviews next.

I enjoyed you enjoyed this!

-Sleepy. ^ ^ /


	5. ANSWERING SOME REVIEWS

ANSWERING SOME REVIEWS

"I really hate when author's cant even be bothered to put "Slash" or "Drarry" in the summary. What, you wanna trick people into reading it and wasting their time on a story that they're gonna stop reading as soon as they reach a certain part? Nothing against it but not my cup of tea and it's a total deal breaker when reading HP fanfiction. Be more considerate is all I'm saying."

Oi if you actually read the first chapter carefully, under the warnings says what pairing my fanfic is for in CAPITAL LETTERS. I always left that there and saw that when I re-edited the chapter due to some people complaining about chapter one. I'm not trying to be rude but it's rude to assume when you didn't read it properly especially the warnings and definitely thinking I'm "tricking people". Shove it up your ass please, next.

-/-/-

"where did he get the blackthorn wand from in the last chapter you said his wand was made from elder"

Ah yes I made some changes to chapter two and was planning to redo chapter one later. Reason is because I realised I wanted something different between Harrison's blackthorn wand and the Elder Wand (Deadly Hallows Wand) as it'll make it easier to know which wand he's using when he finally gets that Wand.

-/-/-

"Please update soon! And does Harry get the Potter lordship too? I know that Harry wants to get rid of his Potter blood,but it would be funny if they try to give it to Kevin but it rejects him and god to Harry! Just a thought?"

It is a great idea! Harrison would have to be verryyyy quick with it otherwise James would claim Kevin as the next heir and disown Harrison.

-/-/-

"this story looks good, but i will not be reading it.

i am not a fan of slash stories, i have nothing against them, just not a fan. i would suggest putting draco malfoy in the name part of the summary. i took him out of the search peramiters so i would not read stories that have him as a main focus. also, maybe lable in the summary that this will be a slash story so people will know what they are getting into once before they read.

i wish you luck on the story and hope you get many followers/favorites"

This was very helpful but unfortunately something is wrong with the story settings and it won't let me put Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter as a pairing, I did leave a Pairing description under the first chapter's warnings. I will try to change it but might as well put several warnings of slash as some people can't even see the pairing warning on the first chapter.

-/-/-

"What happened to Harrys godparents?"

Ah yes, they will eventually come up in the future chapters as I didn't thought of Sirius and Remus at all (IM SO SORRYYY). I wanted to build up the storyplot at first then start instructing more characters into it. Thank you for reminding me!

-/-/-

"When will you update?"

I will try to update a chapter a week but I'm in college now and doing A Levels, it will be difficult to joggle projects and editing fan fiction chapters. I'm kinda an idiot to do more fanfics but I will try to write as much as possible in my spare time.

I thank you all for being patient!

-/-/-

"Nice! Can't wait for the next chapter."

"I LIKE ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

"can't wait to continue on reading this story"

"I love it so far. Please continue :) "

"Please update soon because this is a good story"

"VERY good start! Straight to the point in one chapter! Pretty cool to have Death as Harry's father in a wbwl fanfic.

Hopefully you'll be one of the very few to finish a wbwl fanfic. Good chapter and can't wait to see the next!"

Thank you all so much for your kind comments! (No matter how old they were from like two years ago XD ). I will of course be uploading soon and have no intention of abandoning this fanfic and others.

-Sleepy


	6. CHAPTER NOTE

Hello hello! I have stopped creating more chapters for this and other fanfictions, I apologise for anyone who was looking forward for more chapters in the future but I cannot continue at the moment. When I can, I will edit the older chapters or upload new ones.

Thank you all for supporting my work and I will immediately let you all know if I'm continuing or abandoning my fanfics.

-Sleepy


End file.
